


Hydra's Greatest Weapons

by RoxyDaCannibal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Evil Steve Rogers, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Smut, Violence, Weapons, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyDaCannibal/pseuds/RoxyDaCannibal
Summary: In a world in which Steve was never Captain America, the Winter Soldier is given someone new to work and go on missions with. It takes some time, but their relationship grows to the point where they cannot be separated from each other for long. Instead of Alexander Pierce getting rid of one of them to end this "ridiculous" waste of time between them, he uses it to his advantage. Meanwhile, Tony Stark does everything in his power to put an end to Hydra, and that includes the two Assets.





	Hydra's Greatest Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the Winter Soldier for the first time.

Name: James Buchanan Barnes "The Winter Soldier"

Mission result: Successful

Date of Mission: April 4, 2014

Mission report:

The Winter Soldier's mission was a success. The soldier showed no hesitation when approaching and putting an end to the target, no flaw in it's movements, nothing. It will still need to have it's memory wiped just to be on the safe side for later on. The soldier will be receiving a partner to go on missions with and will need to be taught to take orders from said partner due to the fact that its partner will be Hydra's new captain. Merciless training and teaching is suggested and required for the next mission which will put its new partner to the test. But overall, the mission was a great success. No witnesses, no interference. The soldier will be put back in cryo until the partner is ready.

\- Brock Rumlow

* * *

Brock finished writing his report which, in his opinion, "sucked ass", but submitted it anyway. He knew he would be getting shit for writing such a horrible report, but at the moment he did not care. All that mattered in the mean time was getting the soldier into cryo and help with the training of its soon to be partner, Steve Rogers.

Now, Steve Rogers and the soldier go way back. They were childhood friends, until the complete takeover of Hydra, where "Bucky" as he was called, had been sent out on a mission due to him being a sergeant in the american military. He never returned from his mission.

Hydra had captured him and his men, and did experiments on them. But that doesn't matter right now, all that matters at the moment is the new captain's training.

Brock and a few other Hydra agents went to the training room to prepare for the captain, but he was already there, two guards beside him. Everything was set up perfectly, and Steve had his arms crossed, watching Brock like a hawk. The way he was staring at Brock sent chills down his spine. He was the one that will be training with him.

Once everybody was in their place, Brock and Steve on the mat facing each other. Steve had his fists ready, and so did Brock, who was shorter than Steve. Steve also seemed to have more muscle than he did. There's two advantages the blond has.

Steve made the first move. He threw a punch straight to his throat, but Brock was able to dodge. They threw punch after punch, sometimes kicking the other in different places. Eventually, Steve had kicked Brock in the side which caused him to fall down. Steve knelt down and grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head upwards, his fist ready to break his jaw. But it was then that commander Pierce walked into the room, and smiled slightly at the sight in front of him. 

"I see the training is going well. Rumlow, get up." Steve got off his opponent and Brock got up, rubbing his side. The new captain was definitely stronger than he had thought.

"I have brought a better opponent to fight the new captain. Brock, you may leave if you wish." Brock nodded but instead of leaving, stood off to the side.

"Actually, I'd like to see this new opponent go against our new captain, sir. He's stronger than I thought he was." Pierce nodded. "Alright." He then turned a bit to look at two guards just outside the door. "Bring the soldier in."

That was the first time Steve had seen him.

The Winter Soldier.

He had heard so much about it in the short amount of time he had been with Hydra. How skilled and well trained it was, how it was the perfect weapon. Steve would admit, he had been eager to meet the soldier. Maybe even go against it in a fight. And now here it is, his wish coming true.

Steve didn't understand why other agents of Hydra called the soldier "it" when he then realized "it" was actually a man. A man with blue eyes, brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and a well fit body.

The soldier was lead into the room to Steve, and Pierce introduced them. "Steve, this is our finest asset, the Winter Soldier. You will fight it today to put your abilities to the test to see if you're worth our time."

Steve nodded and examined the soldier for a second. He was unarmed, no weapons of any kind were on him. 

They got into position, and this time, Steve was the one who reacted too slowly, even though it was only half a second. The soldier threw a punch at him and picked his legs out from under him, but Steve got up quickly and returned the favour, punching him in the jaw. It continued like that for a few minutes, throwing punches and kicks at each other and overall their actions were quite impressive. Steve grabbed the soldier and flipped him onto the ground, his legs spread and hand ready for another punch to the jaw, possibly to break it this time. The soldier kicked him between the legs, kicked him in the stomach and sent Steve flying across the room. Steve got up and brushed it off like it was nothing, running over to the soldier and jumped, fist ready to deliver a final blow. The soldier rolled out of the way and when Steve's fist hit the ground, he growled. He looked at the soldier, who was now on his feet, and they ran at each other. Unfortunately, the fight came to an end when Steve was punched in the throat, and flipped onto the ground, landing on his stomach. The soldier twisted his arms behind him with his metal arm ( which Steve had noticed before the fight ) and with his right hand, grabbed his hair and jerked his head up off the ground.

Nobody moved.

Pierce started clapping, walking over to the two super soldiers calmly. "Well done, Rogers! I'm impressed. I knew you wouldn't be able to beat it, but you did put on quite a show for us. Congratulations on your new position as Hydra's captain."

Nobody clapped as the soldier got off Steve and moved away from him, watching his every move as Steve got up off the ground and smirked, proud of himself. 

He was Hydra's new captain. 'I deserve it' he thought to himself, moving off to the side of the large room as the soldier was taken away by the two guards that brought it here. Steve frowned, wondering where they were taking the asset. He asked Pierce, "Where are they taking him?" 

Pierce looked at Steve with a glare when he referred to the soldier as a "he" and not "it", but he let it slide. "Nowhere of great importance. Don't get yourself worried about it, it's not going very far. Now, go get a drink of water, take a shower, I don't care, just treat yourself. You earned it." With that, Pierce walked out of the large training room with a smile and followed the two guards and the soldier to god knows where.

Steve left the training room and headed to his quarters to rest a bit, even though he didn't really need it. All he could think about were those bright blue eyes the soldier has, his brown hair that looks soft to the touch. Oh how he wanted to see the soldier pinned under him, bloody and bruised from a fight that Steve had won. He wanted to see that weapon struggle under his hold, he wanted him to scream profanities at him from the pain he would be causing him by his own hands.

He wanted it  _so_ bad.

* * *

The soldier was brought to Pierce's office, where Pierce will show the soldier the next mission himself, which he will be working on with Steve.

"These are the files you will look over." Pierce sat behind his desk and pointed to a few files that were on top of a stack of some paperwork he needed to do. The soldier picked them up and read the contents inside them, nodding when the commander asked him if he understood. The contents inside the files were on three different people, all of them worked for SHIELD.

"We need a computer chip from them. It contains vital information that we need in order to take them down before they take us down first. According to some of our agents, the chip will be transported from a secret classified location to their headquarters. We need you and the captain to retrieve that chip before it gets to SHIELD headquarters. If you don't, we can kiss all our hard work all these years goodbye. Do you understand your mission?"

The soldier nodded.

"Good. Oh, by the way, the coordinates for said classified location are in the fourth folder." The soldier pulled it out of the pile he was holding. "Yes, that one." Pierce said. "You may leave now."

The guards that were waiting by the door brought the soldier to Steve's quarters, where it will give the files to him to look over and prepare for the mission. 

When they got to his quarters, the walked inside. Steve was sitting down on his bed, staring at the floor. He jerked his head up to look at the three that walked into his room, and was surprised to see the soldier was among them.

Steve got up and took a few steps closer to the soldier, noticing he was carrying some files. He took the files from him and looked over them, nodding when he finished. He gave the files back to the soldier and they left, leaving Steve alone once again with his thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the whole pronouns thing for Bucky is confusing! I want it to seem as if everybody else calls Bucky "it" while only Steve uses "him/he" pronouns for him.


End file.
